


【索香】储藏室是个好地方

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治在储藏室整理物资，那个姿势分明是在勾引索隆。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【索香】储藏室是个好地方

「帮我看好门，要是路飞回来了，别让他趁机偷吃冰箱里的东西。」

山治和索隆刚购买食材回来。让看船的乌索普到岛上玩后，船上只剩他们两个。山治开始把刚买的东西归位。为了节省时间，不用每次开冰箱都要重新输入密码，山治在整理食材的时候不会把冰箱上锁。但他并不是一直都会在冰箱旁边，不时会需要到储藏室去，那么这个时候的冰箱就处于无人看管的状态。不知道路飞什么时候会回船，山治派索隆去看门，避免大胃王一回来就把他的冰箱打劫一空。

索隆坐在中央的餐桌旁，整个厨房一览无遗，既可以看着门，也能够看到在储藏室里的山治。

今天很悠閒，山治决定把整个储藏室整理一遍。他趴到架子上，踮起脚尖想把里面的东西捞出来，上半身全部埋在架子中，只剩一个小巧的屁股在外面晃啊晃。

「臭厨子，你在干嘛？」索隆快要受不了那个画面了，臭厨子到底知不知道他的动作有多挑逗人！？

「我…拿不到…最里面的…罐头！」最后一个罐头怎么都捞不到，山治很火大，正想用跳的扑到最里面去，突然一双手放上了他的腰，皮带接着被解开，西装裤立刻从毫无赘肉的屁股滑落。

山治一惊，头砰的撞到上层的架子，痛的他眼冒金星。等他回过神，内裤已经加入西装裤，堆在脚踝边了。

一根沾着液体的手指插了进去。那个味道，是他刚刚买的橄榄油。

「臭绿藻，你在干什么！？」山治气急败坏，但索隆固定着他的屁股，他整个人被卡在架子中动弹不得。

「你那样晃屁股，不就是在勾引我吗？」索隆说着拍了右边的蜜桃一下，山治的头又撞到上层架子。

「别再撞了，我可不希望操完你就撞成白痴了。虽然本来就是个笨蛋。」索隆揉捏着刚刚拍红的屁股，加了第二根手指。

「那就不要这样玩我！」山治想踢他，但双脚被裤子缠住，只能咬着唇感觉索隆加了第三根手指。

「已经一个星期没做了，你不想要吗？」索隆用手指在炙热的小穴里翻搅。

「…要。」山治不情愿的承认他也想念被索隆的阴茎填满。他收缩起肠道，吸吮索隆的手指。

索隆露出邪笑，往熟悉的地方进攻。

手指压到那个点时，山治又撞到架子，索隆叹了口气，解开手臂上的头巾，叠起来放到山治头上。

「不要手指…我要你的…」山治喘着气低喃。

再最后扩张一下，索隆抽出手指，亲亲山治的后腰，掏出已经硬的不像话的肉棒，将龟头挤进穴口。

异于常人的粗大和手指根本不能比，索隆只进去一个头就卡住了。捏捏山治的屁股，索隆低声说：「圈圈，让我进去。」

男低音让山治全身起满鸡皮疙瘩。喘着气，抖着双腿，山治努力放松，让甬道慢慢吞掉肉柱。好不容易整根没入，他自己的阴茎已经流满了晶莹的前液。

索隆开始抽插，每次都准确的辗过山治敏感的前列腺。后穴被塞得满满当当，快感让山治大声的呻吟出来。

「…索隆…嗯啊…好深…」

眼前是黑漆漆的墙壁，失去视觉让山治其他感官的敏感度放大了不少。索隆温热的大手抓着他的屁股，肉体拍打的声音夹杂着黏腻的水声，他自己的喘息在狭窄的空间内变得更明显。山治的阴茎在两腿间晃动，前液甩得到处都是。

不知道什么时候，山治不再处于被动，自己也开始扭起腰，迎合索隆的猛攻。小穴吞吐着大的惊人的肉柱。汁水在两人的结合处流得乱七八糟，把两人的下体弄得淫迷不堪。

「圈圈…你吸得好紧…」索隆挺动粗大的性器，一次又一次捣弄甜美的小穴，双手紧箍着山治精瘦的细腰，在上面留下深红的手印。

山治趴在架子里，醉人的快感把他逼出了泪水，体内的巨物毫不留情的蹂躏柔嫩的内壁。「索隆…索隆…不行了…要射了…」

索隆听了更加卖力的狠操猛干，山治被撞得带动整个储藏室的架子都在晃。用力的一插到底，索隆在山治体内射出滚烫的精液。山治的身子被索隆凶猛的一顶，往前伸的手抓到了什么东西，接着他就被索隆的内射烫得尖叫出声，手指用力握起，眼前闪过白光，极度的快感让他爽的达到了高潮，大量的白浊喷洒在两腿间。

索隆拔出射完的阴茎，满意的看着浊液过了一会儿后湧出被他操得红肿的肉穴，流满山治白皙的大腿内侧。

山治瘫软下来，索隆在他摔到地上前把他捞进怀里，两人坐在地上喘气。

索隆拿下山治头顶上的头巾，用大手揉揉刚刚撞了好几下的金毛脑袋，在上面落下亲吻。

山治看着自己的手：「我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。」

「喔？」索隆的脸仍然埋在金发中，于是山治继续说。

「好消息是，刚刚拿不到的那个罐头我拿到了。」

「嗯哼，那很好啊。坏消息是什么？」

「坏消息是，我把它捏爆了。」

听了这句，索隆终于从山治的头发里抬起头，看向他手中被捏烂的罐头，肉汁流满了山治的手。

「都是你害的，操那么狠，害我高潮的时候不小心用了霸气，浪费了一个罐头。」山治不高兴的把肉汁抹在索隆脸上，索隆捉起他的手，帮他把肉汁舔干净。

「这样就不会浪费了。」他让舌头在山治的指缝间舔弄，好心情的看着山治刚刚退去红潮的脸又红了。「说到浪费，你不也是吗？」

山治顺着索隆的目光看过去，视线落在地上的一颗花椰菜，和喷在上面的大量白浊。

「是你自己射的，去舔干净。」索隆邪恶的在他耳边低喃。

山治羞红了脸，用力将罐头砸在索隆头上，顾不得屁股还在流汁，提起裤子就跑出了储藏室。

**彩蛋**

「绿藻…冰箱为什么空了？」

「大概路飞回来了。」

「你为什么让他有机可乘！？我叫你看好门的！」

「因为我要操你啊。」

「所以是我的错吗！？」

「你晃着屁股邀请我，当然是你的错！」

「啊啊啊啊啊！我刚买的食物啊啊啊啊！」

**彩蛋**

「哇喔！一整盘的花椰菜耶。」

「乌索普抱歉，这盘只有绿藻能吃。」

「为什么？」

「因为有特殊加料。混蛋绿藻自己加的。」

「你没洗吗？」

「当然没有，给我吃光！」


End file.
